fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattlesnake Jack
BIOS Bout of the Century: It is Rattlesnake Jack's sworn duty as town sheriff of Fort Worth to maintain law and order. However, even after having single-handedly fended off a werewolf invasion with no casualties, Jack still senses an ill presence brought upon the lands by Ultimatis, which is the cause of the rapid drop in law and order in his town, and now seeks to end both the fallen angel's malevolence and the current lawlessness. SPECIAL MOVES * Trick Shot: R. Jack shoots at the arena floor at a downwards diagonal angle, firing a bullet that ricochets across the entire screen for two seconds. On Meter Burn, he fires another shot from the other gun that also ricochets across the entire screen, and an extra half-second is added to the duration of both bullets bouncing around. * Barrage of Bullets: R. Jack holds both firearms in front of him and shoots at his opponent for four hits total, dealing a small amount of damage. Meter Burn adds four additional hits. * Havin' a Blast: R. Jack throws a stick of dynamite at his opponent's feet, launching them into the air for a free hit. On Meter Burn, he throws a whole bundle, which, upon impact, creates a powerful blast that knocks them down onto the ground, instead. * Lasso Toss: R. Jack throws a lasso at his opponent and grabs them with it, then tosses them over to the other side. On Meter Burn, he spins the foe over the head with the lasso before throwing them. GREATEST ATTACK * Shot by the Sheriff: R. Jack crosses his arms in front of him, pistols in hand, declaring, "Ready fer some Texas-style justice?", then horizontally, to the right or left, pistol-whips them in the face with both guns, starting the Greatest Attack, then shoots the character on the receiving end of the move six times, three times with the right or left gun and three additional times with the left or right gun. "Hold on to yer horses, pardner." R. Jack then, declaring, "...Because here comes a double helpin'!" holds his twin firearms in front of him and fires a shot each from them, and the camera focuses only on the bullets in a manner reminiscent of Erron Black's X-Ray from Mortal Kombat X as one curves clockwise or counter-clockwise, while the other curves in the same direction, until they come together and hit the opponent, knocking them to the arena floor hard. WIN QUOTES * (generic) Just a warnin': Fort Worth is not big enough for the both of us. Surrender if necessary! * (generic) They say ya cannot teach an old dog new tricks. This one will teach ya a new lesson! * (generic) Serve, protect, an' uphold the law. That is the sworn duty of a sheriff! * (mirror match) What is another me doin' wanderin' 'round here? Did I done had some bad Duffy's last night? MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Steve Blum Stage: Showdown at Sunset (Hazards/interactables: Wooden gates and columns) Rival: Armando Rivera Character Select Quote: Best not to cross the law! * Intro Sequence: R. Jack walks in twirling his dual firearms in both hands, saying, "Crime had best watch out," then loads the guns, continuing, "The sheriff is in town," and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: R. Jack twirls his pistols in both hands, saying, "Age 64, and I have still done got it!" before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: R. Jack walks forward, dusting off his longcoat, asking, "Darin' to face a sheriff?", then twirls his dual firearms and both hands, spins clockwise or counter-clockwise, and points them at the camera, one gun held at a distance from the other, continuing, "You probably never done learned nothin' from that." ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to a 19th-century-style painting, which depicts R. Jack sitting at his desk in his Fort Worth law office looking at and reviewing a wanted poster, with some jailed outlaws, all male, but with differing appearances, behind bars in the background.) Jack Murtagh, better known as "Rattlesnake Jack," is a sheriff of the police force of the Old West, which gets its name from consisting of American states, his home state of Texas being one of them, located west of the Mississippi River. (In the second prologue painting, R. Jack fights off a pack of werewolves in the town square at night, with black blood spraying out of some of them as the sheriff shoots them.) One fateful night, he managed to single-handedly save his town of Fort Worth from a pack of vicious werewolves that had only recently emerged from nowhere. Not one townsperson was reported dead, nor seriously injured, in the attack. (The third, and final, painting shows R. Jack in the exact same location as the previous painting, but at sunset, with his guns out in preparation to duel.) Sensing the malevolent presence of the fallen angel, Ultimatis, Jack sets out on a mission to defeat him and get rid of his evil influence on the world. Only then can law, order, and the lowest crime rate possible be maintained in Fort Worth. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Armando Rivera (Cut to outside the golden gates of Heaven, where R. Jack and Armando stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * R. Jack: Well, well. What have we done got here? A man from south of the American border. * Armando: De hecho yo soy (indeed, I am). Now, are you not going to say, "Draw!", or whatever, since this is a duel? * R. Jack: Why do I not show you how much more capable I am with two firearms... (going into his fighting stance) than you are with just one? So, just draw already! * Armando: Whatever you say... Alguacil (Sheriff). (goes into his fighting stance as well) SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Hypatia (After the fight, a badly-beaten Armando is down on one knee and one hand.) * Armando: We Rurales have a strong dedication to maintaining the law in our country... same as you. * R. Jack: Then... I suppose I no longer feel the need to put a bullet in you. (helps Armando up) * Armando: I am very grateful that you chose to spare my life, rather than take hateful action against me. (The golden gates of Heaven open, and R. Jack enters by climbing the steps and walking through the gateway.) * Armando: Adiós, Alguacil. I hope we can see one another again one day. (Five seconds later, we cut to R. Jack standing on a floating cloud in Heaven.) * R. Jack: What in tarnation? Where have I done been taken? * Hypatia: (flying into the scene to approach R. Jack) Do you not realize? You are currently in Heaven. * R. Jack: Heaven? Not yet have I done passed away! And who are you, exactly? * Hypatia: You may know me as Hypatia, the angel Queen of my domain. * R. Jack: Angel queen, ya say? Well, I have done heard that yer brother done caused that werewolf invasion in my town. I consider myself fortunate that the townspeople are safe from them now. * Hypatia: I understand the whole lawlessness situation going on in Fort Worth, Jack, and I see that you have managed to hold your own against those unholy creatures that invaded your town. * R. Jack: Indeed, I have, and if I can rid a whole town of them pesky werewolves... (going into his fighting stance) why do I not rid whole countries of the malevolence that yer brother done spread? * Hypatia: Not without dueling against me first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Now, come. Prove to me that you are willing to pass this next trial that awaits. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Ultimatis (After the sub-boss battle, Hypatia is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until R. Jack helps her up.) * Hypatia: I see in you the strength of will to bring law and order to a town with none, Jack. Your age is, undoubtedly, no hindrance to your sworn duty as Sheriff. * R. Jack: Those two things are exactly what Fort Worth requires, and what I strive to maintain, Your Majesty, and nothin' can change that. * Hypatia: If you will excuse me, I must now return to my palace to rest from the wounds of battle. (disappears in a flash of holy light) (Then, suddenly, the skies change from blue with white clouds to red with black clouds, and a swirling black vortex appears in front of R. Jack, and Ultimatis emerges from the vortex to approach him.) * R. Jack: Ultimatis... I done heard of you! You must be that winged woman's inferior brother! Ultimatis: And you must be one of many to step forward to stop my plans. Such a futile effort is folly, for which you must perish by my hand! * R. Jack: So you were who done caused that werewolf invasion in my town, an' I done stopped it, no casualties. Now, once the rest of yer malevolence is gone, the whole American West shall know of my great deed! * Ultimatis: To be something of a joke, I always considered the Frontier. Not even you shall live to see its waning years! * R. Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold yer horses, pardner. The Frontier is not somethin' to be made light of... unless you wish to face justice by bullets. * Ultimatis: A geriatric sheriff with one foot in the grave... To assume a few bullets will bring me down, I know not whether you are foolish or brave. * R. Jack: Ya know what? I am puttin' an end to yer diabolical plans... (going into his fighting stance) so make like Jesse James an' his gang, an' prepare to go down! * Ultimatis: You dare such insolence? So it shall be. (going into his fighting stance as well) If you are willing to survive this last bout, we shall see! ENDING * R. Jack: Were I a gamblin' man, I would bet that you were ill-prepared... (points his dual pistols at Ultimatis) for the consequences of attemptin' to bring lawlessness upon the world! (fires both his firearms simultaneously at Ultimatis) * Ultimatis: No... This is impossible! How could this be? (slowly disintegrating into particles) The end will come for you... but never... for me! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (Afterwards, R. Jack is back home in Fort Worth, entering a saloon and taking a seat at the bar counter.) * Saloon Bartender: Well, there he is! The man who done saved this town an' all its people from fallin' victim to an increase in crime and lawlessness. The usual, mah good man? * R. Jack: Absolutely. * Saloon Bartender: Comin' right up. (serves R. Jack some bourbon in an Old West-style glass mug) * R. Jack: (taking his drink, then paying the man the required amount in gold coins) Thank you, sir. * Saloon Bartender: So, Sheriff... I heard you done defeated that nasty fallen angel feller and saved the world from his nasty plans. Is that true? * R. Jack: Durn right, it is. (starts sipping right away) Just like I done made them no-good, ornery varmints in this here town say goodbye to the wives and children when they spent the rest of their lives behind bars all those years I served as Sheriff. * Saloon Bartender: Now, thanks to you, the town of Fort Worth, as well as the rest of the world, will be free of the fallen angel's malevolence from now until the end of days. (Then, out of nowhere, what looks like a cross between a human man and a spotted hyena appears, its menacing growling and presence scaring many of the saloon patrons, some into hiding behind whatever objects are nearest to them. It wears a sand-colored kilt with a black and white diamond-pattern belt and black and sand-colored tassels, as well as fur arm and leg bands of the same color as the kilt and a black and white bead necklace.) * Saloon Bartender: (fearfully) ...Well, almost entirely. * R. Jack: Oh, durn, not another werewolf invasion... (to the freaked-out saloon patrons as he sets his drink down on the counter and goes off to fight the man-hyena creature) Y'all stay back, now. I have some new business to take care of. (loads, then readies his dual pistols) * Isilo (voiced by Marc Swint): Umuntu ongcolile (filthy human)... Hunt you... HUNT EVERYTHING! * R. Jack: Foul spawn of Ultimatis... No ordinary werewolf are you. * Isilo: More accurately... I am a wereHYENA!! In fact... Hyenas are entirely distinct... (getting on all fours in preparation to lunge at R. Jack) from WOLVES! * R. Jack: However, that makes ya no less worthy... (readying his dual pistols at Isilo) of takin' a silver bullet or two! (the scene then freezes on him and Isilo as the werehyena lunges at the sheriff, ready to attack him) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where John Philip Sousa's "The Gladiator March" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and oval sepia portraits of said voice actors/actresses above the names. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * We're treated to yet another Sequel Hook, where the Zulu werehyena, Isilo, appears in Jack's ending as a potential Bout of the Century 2 newcomer. Category:MGW characters